


Alphabet Soup: Talking to yourself means you're crazy

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Not even a threat to his life could get Emil to abandon Lalli.





	Alphabet Soup: Talking to yourself means you're crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaemmel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaemmel/gifts).



_If you die, I'm gonna kill you._

Emil sighed at the voice in his head, stopped for a moment's rest and looked at the sky. It wasn't raining, so that was good. He glanced in Lalli's direction. The scout was still unconscious and he sat down next to him.

”I wish you were awake. So I could hear your voice for real. Instead of just as an echo in my imagination.”

_Stop being pathetic and get moving._

”I know I need to keep moving, but I just...”

Emil didn't really know what he was going to say.

”I just really... I've never...”

He looked at the sky again. The sun danced across his face. Spring, the most romantic season, and he was stuck out in the silent world with an unconscious scout. Not that he would have done anything special at home either.

”I've never really had to make decisions on my own before.”

_It's easy, you decide on something and stick to it._

”But how do I know it's the right thing?”

_You don't. Stop being stupid._

”How is that even remotely stupid?”

No answer. Emil let out another sigh.

”You will wake up again, won't you? I don't want anyone else to die... I don't...”

Emil took a shaky breath, clenched his hands and looked back towards the small town they had just come from.

”I don't want you to die.”

_Just be careful with my body._

”I'm doing my best.”

Emil looked at Lalli again, at the sun dancing across his face. Lalli looked peaceful, at ease, relaxed. If only there was something he could do to make Lalli look like that when he was awake as well. He pulled his fingers through Lalli's hair, corrected the strands that had gotten ruffled by the wind and the movement from the rug.

”I...”

He couldn't say it. Even though Lalli was sleeping and wouldn't hear him he couldn't say the words. It wasn't time for them now. It would never be.

”You're my best friend, you know. My only friend.”

Emil sighed again, then got up from the ground and grabbed the improvised sled he had placed Lalli on. It was time to stop being pathetic, like Lalli's voice in his head told him, and get going to find the others.

”Please don't die, Lalli. If you die, I'm gonna kill you.”

 

 


End file.
